Typically, a control unit housing accommodates electronic components, such as an electronic circuit or a control unit, and protects them against environmental influences or mechanical stress. For this purpose, a control unit housing features at least two housing elements that are connectable with each other; in the connected state, they are able to form a housing interior for accommodating the electronic components. In general, the housing elements are connected with each other in an edge area bordering the housing interior with an intermediate layer of a sealant, in order to seal the housing interior to the outside of the housing. The sealant may be, for example, a sealant based on at least one silicone component, which is able to harden under the influence of the air moisture contained in the ambient air. The edge area of the housing elements may be connected to each other in a variety of ways. Thus, for example, friction-locked connections such as screw connections, form-fitting connections such as rear-engagement means of one edge area at another edge area, or adhesive connections such as glue joints are used. One problem with the use of sealant that hardens with the assistance of air moisture is a complete hardening of the sealant in a connected state of the housing elements forming the housing.
DE 195 05 125 A1 discloses a housing for a motor vehicle control unit, whereas the housing comprises two housing elements, which are connected to each other in the edge area with an intermediate layer of a sealant with the assistance of a rear-engaging form-fitting connection.
DE 103 49 573 A1 shows a housing for an electronic circuit used in a motor vehicle, whereas the housing comprises two housing elements, which are connected to each other with an intermediate layer of a liquid silicone rubber that hardens at room temperature by means of a screw connection.